Problem: Gabriela rowed her boat for $9$ miles on each of the past $4$ days. How many miles did Gabriela row her boat altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Gabriela went rowing. The product is $9\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $9\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 36\text{ miles}$ Gabriela rowed a total of $36$ miles.